


MCYT Stories/Oneshots (Requests)

by xXThe_CrowXx



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blind TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Eating Disorders, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Angst, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXThe_CrowXx/pseuds/xXThe_CrowXx
Summary: (This is my first time writing on here so sorry if it isn't done well)Give me requests and I will try my hardest to make them work. You can request almost anything, as long as it is something that I am comfortable writing and it is something the content creator is fine with. I will most likely have very spaced out chapters because I have serious problems with motivation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	MCYT Stories/Oneshots (Requests)

Hi! I'm Crow. I use she/her.

Please leave your requests on this chapter so that it stays organized and easy for me to look through.

Again I will do almost any request. No smut because that makes me uncomfortable but I will do stuff with rape althought only with it being refrenced in the past im not going to write it happening or I could time skip. I would prefer angst but it doesn't have to be. It can be from any au or any headcannon. I can write about any dark topic as that is what I am mainly familiar with. I will be updating oneshots kind of but they may be in parts or I might just make a bunch uf different books, it all depends on how much motivation and how many ideas I have. This will probably end up getting dark... Sorry not sorry!

*I will add tags and warnings if they appear in the writing

~ ℭ𝘳ꪮ᭙


End file.
